Grell (Player)
This article is about the player. For the character, see Grell Sutcliff. Player Information Introduced and welcomed into BLN during the fourth official thread, Grell is one of the Admins of the Discord Server and creator of the original Steam group. During her time being part of BLN Grell has maintained an active presence in the canon and often contributes to group discussions regarding upcoming pre-planned plots and general community, as well as handle the structural base that makes up the canon OOC. While she isn't often seen disciplining other members of the roleplay, Grell has the capability to ban or remove people from the server, along with the ability to mute players, preventing them from responding to anything while allowing them to remain in the server and read messages. She also handles incidents that occur such as raids or player disputes. If there is any important life-threatening reason to contact her, Discord is her preferable mode of contact and she can be found via that. If she becomes steadily unavailable outside of the posted times, contact another mod of the chat for additional contact resources. As Grell as a number of different characters, she uses a constant tripcode to help other players know who she is while posting. Her tripcode is the following: !.ZzGrellBs History While Grell only has four years experience with roleplay, she has been writing for far longer. Her writing experience dates back to 2003, when she first started dabbling in creating stories. Back then she spent her time writing fanfictions for Danny Phantom or Kingdom Hearts, investing great effort into her stories. Her first seriously focused published fanfiction in 2006 comprised of roughly 115,000 words split into 34 chapters. This fanfic, like many others that followed, sated a burning love and curiosity for the genre of crossovers. Naturally, this love of crossovers translated well into active roleplay situations. Her first roleplaying sessions started on a Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts fanfiction discussion board, in which she picked up the character Zack Fair. Grell experimented with character development and character psyche while staying on this site between 2008 to 2010. With this focus, she developed a sense for getting into a character's mindset of what they would do in certain situation if presented an unusual problem. Grell dabbled in the Nuzlocke Forums where she created her first roleplay OC, a sort of author avatar in the world of Pokemon with the simple power of control over the Unown. While initially not terribly impressive, this character grew to be a symbol to other roleplayers as a true living breathing character who both led the fight against a great evil threatening the land, and succumbed to said corruptive evil. She ultimately tapped into the almighty power of the Unown with the help of an associate who also controlled the creatures and vanquished the evil force using the simple hidden power the Unown contained. Unfortunately shortly after this RP segment ended, the RP was deleted by a mod which ultimately prompted Grell's move to a new writing grounds. She had heard of the community and tired of the rough and abrasive community on the Nuzlocke Forums, Grell made her way to the fabled nicer community known as 'Ponychan'. There she found the /oat/ board in the fall of 2011, and started random roleplaying as Me-Mow, a character from Adventure Time. While this character made her noticed by some of BLN's original community, it was her roleplay with Obliviouspony using the eponymous character Grell Sutcliff that inspired original member Medusa to invite her to the canon. Finding the community pleasant and fun, and yet lacking in structure to make it a lasting canon, Grell settled in and established the Steam chat as well as the first signs of actual structure in the canon itself. She also handled the first 'shitstorm' as it's known, and since then established the power structure that exists today. List of Characters Category:Players